Cat and Mouse
by blastoforangeblob
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. TheodorexDraco. You see, this is how Draco 'do' it for the first time....


All characters belongs to J.K Rowling

…………………………………………………………………………………………

On one random day, Draco is doing his homework on the bed, like most of us usually do. He has some comfort food with him, just in case. He has to write 1500 words essay and quickly picks up his quill. He planned to finish his homework before the quidditch practice. But, alas! Like most of us, he dozes off after just thirty minutes.

He starts to dream about his past.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco sighed and stared at the piano keys in front of him. His mother always forces him to play whenever a guest comes to the manor. It was rather embarrassing for Draco, but he didn't have any choice and tonight was no different. The weather was fine and the night sky was black. The smell of burning candles and alcohol filled the heavy air. Narcissa was standing next to his son with a pale smile planted on her beautiful face. Draco rolled his eyes before he started to play.

It was a simple piece, with a lot of sadness and grace. Narcissa closed her eyes for a while, letting the music filled her. Lucius Malfoy, her husband, stood near the fire place with a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked at his guest from the corner of his cold, gray eyes. Nott and his son seemed to enjoy the entertainment.

Draco finished his music and looked at his mother. "Satisfied?" He whispered with slight venom. Narcissa chuckled and thanked him politely. Draco looked at his father and nodded, he stood up. Theodore noticed this. He followed Draco and they both left the room.

"You played well." Theodore voice was as dark as his eyes.

Draco looked at him suspiciously and didn't thank him.

They were never close. Neither of them wanted to be close to each other. Draco was a snob, Theodore was a freak. Theodore always looks at Draco as if he would eat him. That habit was disturbing. The only thing that kept them civil was their fathers' relationship. Narcissa actually liked Theodore and wished that his son would befriend with the boy. "He's a very good boy." She had said once.

They arrived in front of the guest bedroom. There were two beds and a warm fireplace inside, Theodore remembered. Draco was about to leave, but Theodore suddenly stopped him.

"I don't want to share a room with my father." He said slowly.

"What do you want, then?" Draco asked impatiently. For Merlin sake, he was not the House Elf. If Narcissa hadn't told him to act nice earlier, he would start screaming those words. "I want to sleep in your bedroom." Theodore answered rather lightly. Draco blinked, his mind did not register.

"What?" He looked at Theodore as if the gray skinned boy was Harry Potter.

Theodore sighed heavily. "My father is not in his best mood. I don't want him to hit me." He explained carefully, his face was as blank as always. Draco was taken back by the answer and took a step back. He squint his eyes and decided that Theodore was mental.

"Why don't you just sleep in other rooms?" Draco asked.

Theodore bit his white lip. "That won't help. He would find me." He answered.

"I am safe with you."

Draco thought for a long time, but finally agreed. He cursed himself. Draco Malfoy never shares a room with anybody, besides his parents, that is. He even had his own room at Hogwarts. They both entered Draco's bedroom. The room was ridiculously big, with high ceiling and dark green drapes. It was cold but the fireplace quickly lit up. The bed was huge, enough for three people and there was a sofa near it. Theodore sat on the sofa and decided to sleep there. It was warm and comfortable. Draco tried to ignore him and went to his wardrobe for some clothes.

Theodore stood up and started to take Draco's pillows.

"Hey, those are mine!" The blonde protested.

"You have fifty pillows. I only took one." Theodore said without raising his tone. He looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

Draco quickly opened one of his bottom shelves and took out a clean pillow. "Take this one and put that back!" He ordered arrogantly. Theodore rolled his eyes and obliged. "How old are you?" He asked and sat on the sofa again. Draco huffed and flopped into his bed, avoiding Theodore's eyes. He couldn't believe he had let the boy entered his bedroom. He saw Theodore stood up and took out something from his robe.

It was a bottle of vodka.

"W-where did you get that?" Draco was curious and scared.

Theodore didn't answer and poured the alcohol into Draco's tea cups. "Hey, those are mi-!" Draco halted when he saw pink flowers printed on the cups. "Those are my mother's!" He tried with blushing face, Theodore didn't seem to listen. He stood up from his bed and glared at the taller boy. Theodore looked back at him, "I remembered that you are a good chess player." He said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes I am." He replied in curiosity.

"Let's play."

Not only Theodore had poured vodka into his teacups, he now asked to play with him? The blonde boy glared. He didn't trust Theodore. He was planning something bad. Theodore's smirk was mocking, it was making Draco angry. Annoyed, Draco took out his chess set from under his bed and put it on the floor. It was made from glass and looked very expensive. Theodore smirked. They both sit comfortably and started to play. Theodore was good and it wasn't surprising for Draco. The boy was smarter than him at school anyway. Theodore might be a freak, but Draco actually respected him.

After an hour, Draco realized that he was drunk. He didn't even know how it started. He was winning the game and now he couldn't even think straight.

He was now sprawled on the bed, almost asleep. The game of chess was forgotten. Theodore slowly climbed on top of the blonde and studied him. Draco's face was blushing pink and his hazy eyes didn't focus anywhere. Theodore wandered if the boy was conscious. "Vodka tastes good, yes?" He asked and stroked Draco's sweating forehead.

"I don't know." Draco answered with a whisper. "Get away from me, Nott." He said.

"No." Theodore said and then he started licking Draco's neck.

The boy moaned in anger and pleasure. "My father will hit me my ass. You planned all this, didn't you?"

"Oh, please. I might not agree with my father's views, but he will never lay a hand on me." Theodore explained. He stared at Draco and became worried.

"Why? You don't like this?" Theodore asked. His hand moved to stroke Draco's manhood. Draco struggled for a minute, but then whimpered when Theodore's hand reached its destination. He was drunk and Theodore wasn't that bad looking either. Theodore's hand kept stroking and Draco lost control.

"Oh, screw it. I'll kill you after this." Draco started to open his shirt.

Theodore chuckled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Fair enough."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

And that's how Draco got laid for the first time.

Draco's eyes snaps open. He gets angry and shreds a pillow. Theodore enters the room and stares at him with his usual blank face..

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin.


End file.
